ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Users Challenge
CONGRATULATIONS TO NASIA FOR WINNING TUC!!!! This a fan fic competition where only 12 or 14 users will be choosen to compete, and one ultimate user will be crowd victorious! Each week the contestants will have an assignment that our due within a week or so, which will the determine that weeks challenge winner. The winner of the challenge will not be at risk of eliminations. The winner will then pick one more user to save from eliminations. After the two users are safe, then the voting round will take place, you will vote on who you want to eliminated, instead of who you want to save. The user with the most votes against them will be leaving. Do you have what it takes to be the best user? well now lets see. WARNING IF YOU ARE VOTED OFF PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT OFFENSE, THIS FAN FIC IS NOT MEANT TO HURT ANYONES FEELINGS. Cast The hosts are Joey De Rijk, Eloise Emerson, and Tyler King. Rules * You can only miss 3 assignments after that its a immediate withdraw from the competition * No fighting * When voting you must not be bias as much as possible, you must choose who you think is a better fit. * If you copy an assignment, it will lead to an immediate withdraw as well. * All assignments must be turned in within the deadline, not doing so will cause it to count as forfeit, unless you have talk to me about it. * No one is allowed to change their assignment after it is already posted! (with an exception of grammar and spelling errors) * The winner will be choosen by Eloise, Joey or Tyler. * No sabatoging any other contestant's assignment. Progress IN The contestant recieved a low amount of votes, and therefore was safe from elimination. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge, and therefore was safe from elimination. SAVED The contestant was saved by the winner, and was not at risk of eliminations. RISK The contestant was in the bottom 2 and was not eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition due to not completely obligations. OUT The contestant was in eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition for certain reasons. OUIT The contestant withdrew themselves for personal reasons. These color codes below will only be used for the saved section of the chart. OUT The contestant was saved by one judge, but was ultimatly eliminated. OUT The contestant was saved by two judges, but eliminated by deadlock. Assignment Progress IN The contestant completed the assignment on time. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge. FT The contestant forfeited the challenge. N/A The contestant was unable to particpate in the challenge. LOW The contestant was cited for needing improvement or lost the challenge. HIGH The contestant did great, but did not win. Note: Tom and Brittany didn't compete in this challenge. The template Brandon made was broken. You can view it here. |- |} Note: Shan forfeited the challenge, Emmett was unable to do it. |- |} Category:Finished Competitions Category:Competitions